The Beat of a Heart
by Cherryblossom908
Summary: "How do I know I can trust you?" He asked. "I'll keep my word on not going for your life if you keep yours on helping me find a way to be human, or at least feel like one.." She replied. Rated M for language and other stuff.


**First RoyxLust, beware of language and very mature themes. Kinda short but I know a lot may not like it so try not to flame me too much:( this story actually just popped in my head over night and I got to work. All reviews welcome:) sorry I suck at details:')**

**The Beat of a Heart**

Colonel Roy Mustang sat in his aunt's bar, downing another shot of whiskey.

"The hell is up with you?"

He looked up to see his aunt, Madame Christmas, looking him over.

"Just lost Hughes a couple days ago.." He said, putting an elbow on the bar, his hand holding up his head.

"You lose people and friends in the military, sweetheart, that's a part of the job." She sighed.

Roy downed another shot, remaining silent.

"So you're just going to sit here and sulk about it then? Thought you were raised better than that, Roy-boy." She shook her head at him disapprovingly. Roy shrugged and she glared at him, then she turned to see a gorgeous woman with long dark hair looking in Roy's direction. She smiled and nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, why don't you check out that girl over there. She looks like she's staring over here at you." She said, putting a cigarette in her mouth and lighting it.

Roy made no move to go talk to the woman, despite his aunt's advice.

"Pull your head out of your ass, and GO TALK TO HER." Madame Christmas yelled and pointed.

Roy sighed and got up to turn around.

"What woman is-"

Roy's heart nearly stopped beating as he saw the Homunculus Lust talking to a man close to the door. The man looked like he was in deep conversation while Lust stared at Roy, a smile creeping its way onto her features.

"You know her?" His aunt asked, surprised by his reaction.

Roy still stood speechless. Lust remained grinning, until she finally slipped out of the door quietly.

Roy reached into his pocket and grabbed his gloves.

"What the hell are you doing?!" His aunt yanked on his shoulder.

"She's a _Homunculus."_ He said menacingly, pulling on his gloves.

She sighed. "Go ahead, do your worst." She waved him off, downing his last drink herself.

He ran out of the bar, seeing Lust's dark hair turn down an alleyway.

He ran in her direction, only to see her make another left behind a building... that led to a dead end.

He walked to see her facing him, her arms crossed... and with a smile?

"Colonel Mustang, what a pleasant surprise.." She said, letting his name roll off of her tongue.

"Homunculus." His eyes narrowed as he stopped walking, both of them waiting for the other to make a move.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself.." She walked forwards, extending her hand.

"Not too close, Homunculus." He warned, stepping to the side with his fingers ready, "I know all about your abilities."

"Hm," she scoffed,"if I had wanted to kill you I would've done it already... And my name is Lust."

"What is it you're after?" He asked angrily, his hand still ready to set her aflame at any second.

"What? I'm not allowed to have fun in the city?" She asked almost laughing.

Roy glared at her but something occurred to him.

"Were you the one who killed Maes Hughes?"

Lust grew silent her smile disappearing into a frown.

"No. I wasn't the one who killed your precious Hughes." She replied, crossing her arms.

Roy lowered his arm back down to his side.

"But I do know who did it.."

This sparked his interest.

"Tell me, or I'll burn you alive!"

"Now, Colonel, is that any way to talk to-"

She screamed in horror as, at the snap of his fingers, she was engulfed in flames.

"Tell me!" He yelled angrily.

After healing, she looked at him angrily herself.

"Go to hell."

He snapped his fingers and, again she was overcome by his fire.

"Don't test me, Homunculus."

She rose up and grew her nails, lunging in an attempt to attack him, but he shoved her against the stone wall of the alley. He held her arms out beside her, so they were face to face.

"You're pretty rough for a guy who's supposed to be good with the ladies." She said softly.

"Tell me who killed Hughes!"

She sighed.

"Envy. Now are you gonna let me go?"

Roy stood there silently after her answer. Then, reluctantly, he let her go and turned around.

"So that was why you were drinking, I presume." She observed.

"It's none of your business." He turned to walk away but heard her walking behind him as well.

"What is it you came for, Lust? You obviously knew you'd rat your comrade out and you watched me at the bar." He asked curiously.

"I guess it's because I need your help."

He turned around and gave her a weird look.

"And why would I help you?" He asked.

"I guess I thought if I helped you, you'd help me." She sighed.

She had peaked his interest yet again. What could she possibly want from him?

"I want to be human." She said seriously.

Roy found himself somewhere in between confusion and relief. Relieved that she wasn't asking him to kill anyone but confused as to why she wanted to be human.

"Why would you want to be human?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Living like this just isn't what I want. I have memories of loving someone I don't even know. I don't want to live forever either. I just want to be... normal." She admitted, holding her shoulders and looking at the ground.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I'll keep my word on not going for your life if you keep yours on helping me find a way to be human, or at least feel like one.." She replied.

He sighed and could already tell he was going to hate what he was about to do.

"Come with me." He ordered.

She looked at him, confused, but she still followed.

Surprisingly, he unlocked and let her in his apartment.

Lust looked around to see that it was fairly neat and too well-kept for a man to live there.

"Something wrong?" He asked, seeing her confused expression.

"You have a very clean apartment for a man." She said, flipping her hair and walking closer to him.

He backed away, still untrusting of her.

"Are you afraid of me?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Not too much."

She walked closer until they were inches apart.

"Well you shouldn't be at all."

It seemed as if he was about to lean in to kiss her when he pulled back and shook his head.

"What can I say? Apparently none of my charm works on you,"She sighed disappointedly, "but I'm not surprised. You like your women human." She turned her back to him, holding her arms sadly.

"If you're looking for pity you won't find it here." He declared.

She turned around in a flash, and he had expected to be slapped but she just gave him an angry look.

"I don't want your _pity_ Colonel. I want lust I want _love_... but being a Homunculus, you don't get to have that joy. If I had wanted your pity, I would've asked." She said angrily.

"Ah, lust... I temporarily had forgotten that was your name. It makes sense your name matches with your desires and your appearance.."

She held a slight blush to her face as he looked her over.

He actually came closer to her, taking off his gloves. Lust took note of this as him actually starting to trust her.

He pulled her dark hair out of her face, their eyes locked on each other. He slid his hand down to her neck and pulled her to him in a passionate kiss. He entangled his fingers into her hair while wrapping his other arm around her waist. She simply put one hand on his cheek.

"You are quite the womanizer, Roy." She whispered.

"So I've been told." He said, putting his own hand over hers.

Her smile disappeared.

"I have a confession." She said quietly.

"Hm?"

"I don't just want 'lust', I want love too."

"You said that." He recalled.

"But I'm sure you only heard the 'lust' part.." She looked away slowly.

He cupped her face in his hands.

"Well, I'll be happy to tell you I'm capable of giving you both."

She smiled, tears forming in her eyes. She felt the salty liquid glide down her cheek and she touched it, confused. It was warm water coming from her eyes? What was going on? Was she dehydrating? Surely not, she's a Homunculus.

"What is this?" She asked him, like she'd never seen them before.

"They're called tears," he said, wiping them off of her light face, "they fall from your eyes when you are sad or happy." He explained.

Well that was peculiar. She had always been really sad but they never fell from her eyes. Does this mean she's happy? Was this what it was like to 'feel' things like normal humans?

"I don't understand. Why are they coming from my eyes? And why does my stomach feel... fluttery?" She asked.

Roy gave a small smile. She was like a child making a discovery in his eyes.

"Well, are you sad or happy?"

"I... I don't know." She turned her head away from him, holding her stomach.

"These feelings are... _odd_."

Never had she expected anything to feel quite like this. If anything, she felt more human than anything right now.. and it was all because of him.

"Welcome to being human. Just wait until you feel a true pain in the heart." He sighed.

She looked at her hands, somehow now sweaty.

"I need to feel more, to become a human." She said seriously.

He pulled her close again and tightened his grip on her waist, her wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt her entire body heat up at the moment she was pressed up against him. She pulled away and felt her Philosopher's Stone heat up in her chest. He grinned and pulled her head to his chest. She listened to a slight, repeated beat. It was steady, but seemed to get a tad faster.

_Beat_

_Beat_

_Beat_

The sound was strange and it never stopped. It was like his chest was moving without him moving it.

"A heart is a heavy burden to carry." He admitted.

She looked up at him.

"You made my chest burn." She said surprisingly, feeling the area.

"Well I am the flame alchemist." He boasted.

"No, feel."

She took his hand and placed it on her breast. He felt the heat surging from her chest, a perspiration building on her skin. She breathed heavily as he moved his hand.

Now, he knew.

He picked her up and carried her to his bed bridal style, gently laying her on it. He took off his military clothes and laid beside her in his boxers.

"Please..."

She turned to lay on her stomach and he pulled down the zipper to her dress, revealing she didn't wear a bra or underwear. She slipped out of her shoes and dress and locked her arms around his neck, pressing her warm body against him, making him hot as well.

He pulled her against him tightly, leaving no room in between their embrace.

He kissed her again, this time with more force against her mouth, making her lean back so that he was on top.

He ran his hands over every part of her body, feeling her white skin to be softer than expected. He kissed her mouth softly, then left a trail of kisses down her jaw to her neck, where he lightly nipped at the hot flesh. She made a noise in the back of her throat, letting him know he was doing it right.

He gave one of her breasts a squeeze while he sucked and licked the other, making her back arch beneath him. He slid his hand lower to find that she was already moist enough for him, but he wanted to toy with her anyway.

"So tell me," he whispered in her ear, "how does it feel Lusstt..." He purred her name, almost making the word echo in her ear.

She responded by squirming and arching and moaning as he slipped one finger inside of her.

Roy smiled as he had her right where he wanted her.

He took off his boxers and let his body slowly lay on hers, propping his elbows so he didn't crush her. She ran her hands over his nicely cut out chest and abs as they continued to kiss, a tongue battle ensuing in their mouths. He didn't realize how hard he was until he accidentally rubbed himself against her, making her buck under him.

"Roy... Please... It aches.." She breathed.

He complied with her request and let his body slowly enter hers. She felt every nerve in her body lock down to her finger tips. Just him slowly entering her made her want to cry out in ecstasy, but she saved it for the real thing.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

She shook her head no, unable to speak without making the noises he had loved to hear. As he increased his pace, she felt her entire body go wild with pleasure. She felt nothing but the pure bliss of their bodies being connected and she never wanted it to stop. He kissed her hardly, making her moan in his mouth. She burned with so much desire and passion and each time their bodies brushed against each other, she felt his maddening heart beat faster and faster. As they kept going for what seemed like an eternity, he finally stopped and rolled off of her, both sweating profusely.

She recovered quicker than him, no longer tired.

He cradled her body in his arms, kissing her neck.

"How was that?" He whispered.

She looked up to kiss him, then, she got up from the bed, taking some of the sheets with her to look outside of the window, noticing it was near daylight.

"Everything alright-"

His eyes widened as her nails pierced him through his heart and chest. His blood soaked the sheets beneath him.

"What a foolish man."

She took her dress, zipped it up, and opened the door, walking out with her hands in her coat pockets and a smile.


End file.
